Healer Degrees
1ST DEGREE -Minor Healing = Healer can heal minor wounds. -Morphine = Healer can cancel out most pain to allow someone to keep functioning. -Photosynthesis = Healer can regenerate himself by absorbing ambient light. 2ND DEGREE -Counter Toxins = Healer can counter most toxins, especially naturally occurring toxins. -Minor Potions = Healer can create minor potions to give to others. -Poisons Resistance = Healer is resistant to poisons. 3RD DEGREE -Delayed Healing = Healer can choose to put a timer on any supernatural healing he may do, causing the effect to appear some time later (6-hour maximum time limit). -Counter Poisons = Healer can counter most poisons. -Healing Blood = The very blood of a healer possesses rejuvenating qualities. Healer's blood can be used to turn toxic chemical harmless or take the lethality out of vials of poisons. 4TH DEGREE -Greater Healing = Healer can heal major wounds. -Healing Boost = The Healer recovers damage quicker than others. -Aura of Calm = Healer exudes an aura of calm and cool-headedness that is infectious. People around him can't help but calm down, even in dire situations. -Blue Light = Blue Light is a supernatural, bluish light that Healer can produce from their hands or from any light-producing devices on their persons such as flashlights or torches. Blue Light is supernatural and is invisible to most save Healers themselves. 5TH DEGREE -Diagnosis = Healer can see a person's internal physiology, a sort of supernatural X-ray vision, that allows them to discern quickly and efficiently what the problem is. -Transfer Health = In a jinx, the Healer can transfer health or sickness from one person to another through prolonged touch. -Human Petri Dish = Healer can amplify any illnesses a person is feeling via touch. A toothache becomes a mind-numbing migraine, a case of the flu transforms into the Bubonic plague, a minor rash is now a case of flesh-eating bacteria. 6TH DEGREE -Sedative = With but a touch, a Healer can force a mind into an unconscious state. -No Such Thing As Aggravated = Healer can now heal aggravated damage as well as if it were normal damage. -Delirious = With a touch a Healer can make a target mentally unfocused and open to suggestion. 7TH DEGREE -Reattach = Lost limbs and previously MIA organs can now be restored fully by the power of the Healer. -Coma = Upgrade to Sedative power, the Healer can now choose to put a person in a deep coma, often for medical reasons. -Master of the Healing Arts = The Healer now recovers from damage at an unstoppable pace. If the Healer can survive the initial attack, he'll definitely recover. And soon, too. 8TH DEGREE -Psychiatric = If a person is suffering from some kind of dementia, the Healer can quickly ascertain what kind(s) of dementia it is with this power. This power is quite significant politically because if a Healer says the acting Regent is suffering from dementia, that act could single-handedly change the Squad's leadership organization overnight! -Greater Potions = Healer can create Greater Potions to give to others. 9TH DEGREE -Blessing of Good Health = A Healer can bless 3 other people who will have raised healing abilities (they will recover damage faster) for the duration of a scene. -Healing Saint = Healer can bless items and these items will retain some of his healing powers. He does this by investing some of his Kenosis, the amount of Kenosis determines how long the item (traditionally a saint's statue) retains its supernatural healing capacity. 10TH DEGREE -Curse Breaker = Healer has the power to discern curses and break them. -Empathic Therapy = Healer can enter the mind of a patient to help them deal with their internal demons. This usually takes the form of a surreal world fashioned by the patient's psyche. 11TH DEGREE -Wrench Back Life = The Healer can raise people who been dead a short while. In order for this to work, the body must still be warm. -Heal From A Distance = Healer can heal from a distance away, all that is necessary is that the Healer can make visual contact with his patient. 12TH DEGREE -Sphere of Healing = Healer can cast a bluish energy shield that hazes in and out of sight around him, anyone within the sphere will gain an increased healing ability until the sphere dissipates or they move outside of it. -Red Cross = Healer can form a blazing red cross above them that induces a feeling of passivity on the part of hostile forces toward the Healer. Any enemies attempting to do harm to the Healer find themselves stricken with guilt and horror at even thinking of doing such a thing! 13TH DEGREE -Undo Undead = Healer can undo necromancy and acts of undeath by inverting his healing abilities. Instead of healing, he deals damage equivalent to what he would have healed to any undead target. -Cut the Dead Flesh = Healer can fashion new diseases from his own bloodstream to attack specific 'species' of Supernaturals (he can design a virus only to target Vampyres, demons, Fallen, etc.). The virus rarely is able to kill but it definitely slows them down and can even inflict damage in some cases. The Healer usually needs a day or so to prepare the virus. Once released, the virus attacks any member of the target group, friend or foe, for several miles in all directions. 14TH DEGREE -Healer's Presence = The very presence of the Healer boosts the natural healing abilities of others (allies only). -Undo Healing = Healer can cause old wounds or illnesses to reappear on someone by touching them. Even if these problems weren't healed supernaturally, the Healer can bring them back. 15TH DEGREE -Holocaust = By sacrificing himself, a Healer can expend all his Kenosis to release a blast wave of white and green light that completely heals allies. Enemies are unaffected and the Healer cannot be healed back from death by another Healer (although he could be brought back via Resurrectionist talents after awhile). -Semi-Immortality = By periodically purging his body of a black bile, the collected 'unhealth' within his system, the Healer can not only remove any illnesses within himself, he can de-age and remain youthful, effectively becoming immortal.